This application relates to a universal multi-functional common conductive shield structure plus electrically opposing differential energy pathways which in part uses a faraday shield architecture with stacked conductive hierarchy progression comprising circuitry for energies propagating simultaneous along paired and electrically differential pathways that utilize bypass and feed-thru energy propagation modes. In addition, the uses of electrically and physically opposing differential electrodes that sandwich the total stacked conductive hierarchy progression in a predetermined manner offer additional structure embodiments. The present invention also relates to discreet and non-discrete versions of a universal multi-functional common conductive shield structure plus electrically opposing differential energy pathways which in part uses a faraday shield architecture with stacked conductive hierarchy progression comprising circuitry that can comprise energy propagation modes and possesses a balancing, centrally positioned and commonly shared common conductive energy pathway or electrode to complementary and simultaneously shield and smooth energy decoupling operations between energized conductive pathways and electrodes. The invention, when energized, will almost always allow both the outer partially shielded paired differential conductive energy pathway electrodes, as well as the contained and oppositely paired differential conductive energy pathway electrodes to function with respect to one another, in balance, yet in an electrically opposite complementary manner, respectively.
The present invention relates to a layered, universal multi-functional common conductive shield structure plus electrically opposing complementary, energy pathways for circuitry and energy conditioning that also possesses a commonly shared and centrally positioned conductive pathway or electrode that can complementary and simultaneously shield and allow smooth energy interaction between energized conductive pathway electrodes. The invention, when energized, will usually allow the contained conductive pathways or electrodes to operate with respect to one another harmoniously, yet in an oppositely phased or charged manner, respectively. When placed into a circuit and energized, an invention embodiment will also provide EMI filtering and surge protection while maintaining an apparent even or balanced voltage supply between a source and an energy utilizing-load. In addition, the invention will almost always be able to effectively provide simultaneous energy conditioning functions that include bypassing, energy and signal decoupling, energy storage, and continued balance in Simultaneous Switching Operations (SSO) states of an integrated circuit gate. These conditioning functions are provided with minimum contribution of disruptive energy parasitics placed back into the circuit system as an invention embodiment is passively operated within the circuit.
Today, as the density of electronic devices in societies throughout the world is increasing, governmental and self-imposed standards for the suppression of Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and immunization off electronics from that interference have become much stricter. Only a few years ago, the primary causes of interference were from sources and conditions such as voltage imbalances, spurious voltage transients from power surges, human beings, or other electromagnetic wave generators.
At higher operating frequencies, line conditioning of propagating energy with prior art componentry has led to increased levels of interference in the form of EMI, RFI, and capacitive and inductive parasitics. These increases are due in part to the inherent manufacturing imbalances and performance deficiencies of the passive componentry that create or induce interference into the associated electrical circuitry when functioning at higher operating frequencies. EMI can also be generated from the electrical circuit pathway itself, which makes shielding from EMI desirable. Differential and common mode noise energy can be generated and will almost always traverse along and around cables, circuit board tracks or traces, high-speed transmission lines and bus line pathways. In many cases, these critical energy conductors act as an antenna radiating energy fields that aggravate the problem even more.
Other sources of EMI interference are generated from the active silicon components as they operate or switch. These problems such as SSO are notorious causes of circuit disruptions. Problems that include unshielded differential energy pathways that allow parasitic energy to freely couple upon or onto the electrical circuitry are known in the industry to generate significant interference at high frequencies.
Other disruptions to a circuit derive from large voltage transients, as well as ground loop interference caused by varying ground potentials, which can render a delicately balanced computer or electrical system useless. Existing surge and EMI protection devices have been unable to provide adequate protection in a single integrated package. Varieties of discrete and networked lump filters, decouplers, surge suppression devices, combinations, and circuit configurations have proven ineffectual as evidenced by the deficiency of the prior art.
Various portions of Ser. No. 09/632,048 filed Aug. 3, 2000, which is a continuation-in-part of co-pending application Ser. No. 09/594,447 filed Jun. 15, 2000, which is a continuation-in-part of co-pending application Ser. No. 09/579,606 filed May 26, 2000, which is a continuation-in-part of co-pending application Ser. No. 09/460,218 filed Dec. 13, 1999, as well as portions of the following co-owned U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,581, U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,448, U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,350, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,430 have been by the applicants and relate to continued improvements to a new family of discrete, multi-functional energy conditioners. These multi-functional energy conditioners posses a commonly shared, centrally located, common conductive electrode of a structure that can complementary and simultaneously interact with energized and paired electrical complementary, differential conductive energy pathway electrodes attached to an external energy-carrying conductive pathways. These opposing differential energy-carrying conductive pathways can operate in an oppositely phased or charged complementary, manner with respect to each other and are separated from one another by a physical shielding.
This application expands upon this concept and further discloses a new embodiment of what the applicants believe to be part of a system of circuit protection and conditioning that will help solve or reduce industry problems and obstacles.
This application also provides the manufacturing infrastructure is also provided with an unprecedented ease of adaptability or production changeover as compared to the prior art.
Based upon the foregoing, there has been found a need to provide a layered, multifunctional, common conductive shield structure containing energy-conductive pathways that share a common and centrally positioned common conductive pathway or electrode as part of its structure which allows for energy conditioning as well as a multitude of other functions simultaneously, within one inclusive embodiment or embodiment.
The layered, multi-functional, common conductive shield structure also provides simultaneous physical and electrical shielding to portions of propagating energy existing on electrically opposing differential electrode energy pathways by allowing predetermined, simultaneous energy interactions to take place between grouped and energized conductive pathways and various conductive pathways external to the embodiment elements.
A superior approach for high frequency decoupling is to provide a tight and closely placed low impedance, parallel energy pathways internally and adjacent to the electrically opposing differential electrode energy pathways or power/signal planes as opposed to utilizing many low impedance decoupling capacitors in parallel on a PCB in an attempt to accomplish the same goal.
Accordingly, the solution to low impedance power distribution above several hundred MHz lies in internally, parallel complementary aligned and positioned, thin dielectric power plane technologies, in accordance with the present invention.
Therefore, it is also an object of an invention embodiment to be able to operate effectively across a broad frequency range as compared to a single component or a single passive conditioning network. Ideally, this invention can be universal in its application potentials and by utilizing various embodiments of predetermined grouped elements; a working invention will almost always continue to perform effectively within a system operating beyond 1 GHz of frequency.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to be able to provide energy decoupling for active system loads while simultaneously maintaining a constant, apparent voltage potential for that portion of active componentry and its circuitry.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to minimize, suppress or filter unwanted electromagnetic emissions resulting from differential and common mode currents flowing within electronic pathways that come under an invention embodiment influence.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to provide a multi-functional, common conductive shield and energy conditioning structure for conductive energy pathways which can take on a wide variety of multi-layered embodiments and utilize a host of dielectric materials, unlimited by their specific physical properties that can, when attached into circuitry and energized, provide simultaneous line conditioning functions and protections as will be described.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to provide the ability to the user to solve problems or limitations not met with prior art devices which include, but are not limited to, simultaneous source to load and/or load to source decoupling, differential mode and common mode EMI filtering, containment and exclusion of most of the energy parasitics, as well as, surge protection in one integrated embodiment and that performs these described utilizing a common conductive area or common energy pathway that is external to the originally manufactured embodiment.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to be easily adapted to utilization with one or more external conductive attachments to a common conductive area located external to the originally manufactured invention, which can aid the invention embodiments in providing protection to electronic system circuitry. Additionally, protection is offered from an in-service to active electronic components from electromagnetic field interference (EMI), over voltages, and debilitating electromagnetic emissions contributed from an invention embodiment itself, which in prior art devices would be contributed as parasitics back into the host circuitry.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to provide a physically integrated, shield-containment, conductive electrode architecture for the use with independent electrode materials and/or an independent dielectric material composition, that when manufactured, will not limit an invention embodiment to a specific form, shape, or size for the multitude of possible embodiments of the invention that can be created and is not limited to embodiments shown herein.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to provide a user with an embodiment that gives the user the ability to realize a comparatively inexpensive, miniaturized, solution that would be available for integration and incorporation into a plurality of electronic products.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to provide an embodiment that reduces the need for additional supporting discrete passive components to achieve the desired filtering and/or line conditioning that prior art components are unable to provide.
It is an object of an invention embodiment to provide an embodiment giving the user an ability to realize an easily manufactured, adaptable, multi-functional electronic embodiment for a homogenous solution to a wide portion of the electrical problems and constraints currently faced when using prior art devices.
It is another object of an invention embodiment to provide an embodiment in the form of discrete or non-discrete devices, or pre-determined groupings of conductive pathways, that form a multi-functioning electronic embodiment, that when attached to an external conductive pathway or a pre-determined conductive surface, operates effectively across a broad frequency range and simultaneously provides energy decoupling for active circuit componentry, while maintaining a constant apparent voltage potential for portions of circuitry.
It is another object of an invention embodiment to provide an embodiment in the form of discrete or non-discrete devices, or pre-determined groupings of conductive pathways, that form a multi-functioning electronic embodiment to provide a blocking circuit or circuits utilizing an inherent common conductive pathway inherent to the embodiment, which is combined with an external conductive surface or ground area to provide connection to an additional energy pathway from the paired conductive pathway conductors for attenuating EMI and over voltages.
It is another object of an invention embodiment to provide an embodiment that utilizes standard manufacturing processes and be constructed of commonly found dielectric and conductive or conductively made materials to reach tight capacitive tolerances between electrical pathways within the embodiment while simultaneously maintaining a constant and uninterrupted conductive pathway for energy propagating from a source to an energy utilizing load.
Lastly, it is an object of an invention embodiment to provide an embodiment that couples pairs of electrical conductors very closely in relation to one another into an area or space partially enveloped by a plurality of commonly joined conductive electrodes, plates, or pathways, and can provide a user with a choice of selectively coupling external conductors or pathways on to separate, non-common conductive energy pathways or electrode plates located as part of the same embodiment.
Numerous other arrangements and configurations are also disclosed which implement and build on the above objects and advantages of an invention embodiment in order to demonstrate the versatility and wide spread application of a universal multi-functional common conductive shield structure plus two electrically opposing differential energy pathways for energy and EMI conditioning and protection, within the scope of the present invention.